jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Hinx
Mr. Hinx is an agent working for the villainous organization, SPECTRE, and is featured as the main henchman and the tertiary antagonist of the 2015 movie Spectre. He is portrayed by Dave Bautista. Profil Mr. Hinx is an intelligent and brutal assassin, a high-ranking member of the SPECTRE organisation and associated with Ernst Stavro Blofeld during the film. This henchman is incredibly strong and also tremendously durable, capable of smashing through walls and enduring huge amounts of physical pain completely effortlessly. He is also very capable in a fight, nearly killing James Bond in Morocco. Film biography Hinx is first present at the SPECTRE meeting at the Palazzo Cadenza in Rome. After Guerra volunteers to take over Marco Sciarra's mission to assassinate the Pale King, Moreau asks if there are any challengers for Guerra's position. Mr. Hinx quietly enters the conference room and stands silently alongside Guerra. Asked why he is qualified to 'succeed' Guerra, Hinx promptly smashes the his head on the meeting table, gouges his eyes with his metal fingernails on his thumbs, and breaks his neck, killing him. Hinx then throws his corpse aside and takes the vacant seat. After Bond escapes the meeting Hinx starts chasing him in his own personal sport car, a Jaguar C-X75. Bond ejects from his Aston Martin DB10 before it drives into the river. The Blofeld's henchman hunts Bond throughout the film, narrowly missing the spy when he reaches White's house in Austria. He is then deployed to arrest Madeleine Swann, provoking Bond to chase after him in a plane. An intense chase breaks out between three jeeps - Hinx and Swann in one of them - that splits through the Austrian mountains and destroys a myriad of buildings in the process. Bond eventually catches up with Hinx, and attempts to collide with him. Hinx goes off course and crashes into a nearby house, where he apparently dies. However, he is revealed to be truly unconscious, despite immense critical injury sustained in the crash - him and Dr. Swann are the only survivors out of the jeep occupants. Hinx then appears for a last time on Bond's train journey through Morocco where he ambushes Bond and Swann in the middle of a meal. He throws Bond through several carriages and rooms, but the spy fights back and a brutal fist fight breaks out. 007 tries to defeat Hinx by attacking him with a knife, a tray, a crate and a wine bottle but all of them are entirely ineffective. Eventually Hinx's sheer strength overpowers the fighters is about to throw him out of the driving train. Bond is saved by Swann who shoots Hinx in the shoulder, causing him to dive for cover. When Swann's gun is empty, Hinx attacks her and tries to strangle her but Bond attacks again, attaching a chain between Hinx and a series of barrels, before pushing the barrels off the train. One by one, the crates fall off, slowly overpowering Hinx as he falls off with the latter after muttering "Shit" - his only spoken line in the film, presumably killing him. Behind the scenes Gallery Spectre_-_Hinx,_Guerra_promotional_image.jpg| Mr_Hinx_-_Profile.png Trivia *According to casting sheets, Spectre director Sam Mendes and actor David Bautista, the character is a reference to Jaws from The Spy Who Loved Me and Moonraker. *Like Jaws, Mr. Hinx is a (mostly) silent antagonist. He says only a single word in the film. *His name is never mentioned in the film. *His hobby is to kill his enemies using his Iron Thumbs References Category:Film characters Category:Spectre characters Category:Henchmen Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:James Bond characters Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Agents Category:Pawns